An inverted index can provide mappings from the contents of a database to the corresponding locations in the database at which the contents are stored. For example, a typical inverted index can include a set of inverted lists. Each inverted list can be associated with a key representative of a data value such as, for example, a word and/or a number. Furthermore, each inverted list can enumerate the document identifiers of the individual records (e.g., rows, documents) in the database that contain the corresponding data values. Enriched inverted indices can provide additional information for each data value including, for example, statistics, language, part-of-speech, precise location, and/or the like.